eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 30 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Two
The party travels further through the dangerous Xen'drik jungle. They encounter a mind flayer and discover Drakir has some weird post-death rituals for the creatures. They finally reach his some and discover he's Beric's half-brother. Also, Dex goes to space. Synopsis The Xen'drik jungle It's the morning after the party makes camp in the giant ruins. Dex, Therudak, Drakir, and Sam all pack up to leave. Sam approaches Dak and they give their goodbyes. Sam promises to contact Crast if something happens to him. They set off on the path, Drakir leading the way. Drakir is using a hawk as his stratos and commands it to fly ahead to scout as they travel. The first day is uneventful. With a dramatic sigh from Drakir, they make camp for the night.They can't just travel through the night? Fine, they can make camp. They have an uneventful sleep, and about thirty minutes into their morning travel the temperature rapidly drops. The hot Xen'drik jungle opens up onto a glacial wasteland, snow and ice as far as they can see. They trudge through, Drakir pulling out his winter clothes and Dex growing his bear fur. They come to a point that they start seeing trees again, only there's something off about them. They seem tainted by the aberrations that live there. Drakir hurries to the shadow of the trees and is much more comfortable, being out of the harsh sunlight. The mind flayer Suddenly they hear a voice in their head. It speaks to each of them their most comfortable language, and says it can tell they've been traveling far. Drakir immediately focuses on his Primeval Awareness, and senses many aberrations, but pointedly one on their path about a quarter of a mile away. Dex checks with Therudak and Drakir to see if they've also heard the voice. Drakir tells them to wait a moment, and he sits down, touches Stratos, and closes his eyes. The bid flies off in the direction of the aberrations, Drakir having cast Beast Sense on him. Dex hears the voice in his head again- he feels a great deal of grief. Wouldn't fear be better? In response, Dex feels anger. Through the eyes of Stratos, Drakir sees five hooded figures, just standing on the path. He summons the bird back and dismisses the spell, telling Dex and Dak what he saw. They consider going around it, but get interrupted by the creature telling them it would simply cut off their path. Drakir let's his hands fall to his sides and in each of them a blade seemingly made of shadow forms and he walks towards the aberrations. Seeing this, Dex let's his changeling ability of hiding his hybridism fall away and his claws and fangs appear. Dak just mutters, "Show-offs," and pulls out his greatsword. Drakir glances at Dex and comments that he's not hiding anymore. Dex stutters and Drakir tells him he saw him lose control. They come into view of the hooded figures and hear the voice once again, this time telling them they kept it waiting. Four of the figures pull their hoods back, revealing two humans, an elf, and a drow, all with vacant stares in their eyes. The fifth pulls his hood back as well and they see a face with purple skin and four tentacles on his face. He sneers that he's quite hungry, and Drakir curses in the foulest way possible. Drakir tells Dex to deal with the four thralls, and so he strikes at one with his claws, sinking them into its neck. Blood flows out as he drops to the ground, and as his eyes, which were glowing white and pupilless, return to their normal state. Drakir places his Slayer's Eye on the mind flayer, and moves around to avoid the two half-elves, getting as close to the creature as he can. He flings one of his Shadowblades, pivots and flings the other, and as he stops moving two new blades form in his hands. Therudak moves closer to the half-elves and uses his Dazzling Flare. They fail get blinded, and he passes them to get close to the mind flayer, attacking with his greatsword. As the half-elves move to attack, their cloaks fall away and reveal their modified hands. Their fingers have been split open and long metal claws come out of them. They flail at Dak, trying to claw at him, but they don't manage a hit. The drow flings his own cloak off, revealing the same claws and runs at Dak, sinking them into his shoulders. The minder flayer reveals a maw of teeth and let's out a scream. Energy shoots out of his skull in a wave. Dex manages to fend off the intense, cerebral pain that comes with it, but Dak and Drakir both take the full hit and reel. Dex enters a barbarian rage, running around the drow to attack the mind flayer with both claws. He slices off one of the four tentacles on his face and the creature glares at Dex. He makes an attempted escape, but as he flings his cloak up Dex bites into his shoulder, and then bites at a tentacle that tries blocking him and for a moment he finds himself floating in a plane of darkness and stars, and then in a flash he's back with the minder flayer as it's body goes limp. The drow goes limp but still stands and Drakir and Therudak have their sense returned to them. Death rituals Drakir walks over to the drow and stabs him in the throat, and then to the mind flayer and cuts its head off and hangs it from a tree. Dex asks if that's really necessary, to which Drakir says it's better to destroy the brain. Another mind flayer could come and eat it. While Drakir does all of that, Dex is looking through the mind flayer's stuff. He finds a couple of odd looking totems and some gemstones worth about 75 gold pieces. Drakir, recognizing the totems as Umbragen, wordless walks over and takes them from Dex, tucking them into a pouch on his belt. Dex doesn't object. The drow killed was Umbragen, so Drakir takes a moment to carefully cut out the claws from the hand, having to take almost the whole finger off with it. He pulls him off the path and arranges him in a more dignified manner, and they keep trekking on. The Rings of Storms As they get nearer to the Ring of Storms, Drakir explains it to Dex and Therudak. It's a giant magical storm that's always there, and helpfully offers for them to stay behind so it doesn't kill them, as it usually does to outsiders. Dex suddenly, without any prompting from anyone, remembers Beric's amulet.It definitely wasn't Philip reminding them. Dak removes the amulet from around Beric's neck and uses it to cast Cure Wounds on Dex. They continue walking and find themselves face-to-face with a literal wall of storm. It's staying perfectly in place; if they take three steps forward they'd in a torrential downfall. Drakir tells them he lives on the other side. They move forward, and it's so loud they can barely hear each other in the storm. It's much darker, too. A bolt of lightning cracks, and Dex just barely jumps out of the way. The more they walk they more they're having to dodge this lightning, and Dex gets hit a second time. As they break through the storm, they see a huge black spire going up into the sky. It looks like it was cut by something and it's started folding in on itself. Drakir starts leading the way, and Dak asks what the spire is. It's an old city that was destroyed long ago, by the heart of Siberys. Umbragen territory They don't encounter any more aberrations on the way to Drakir's settlement. As they move, Therudak sees in some of the alcoves light reflecting off of eyes of creatures watching them, and assumes it's the drow that live there. Pretty soon he stops seeing them, as the further they go on the darker it gets. Dex asks if it would be okay to activate his Daylight, which Drakir immediately says to not do. Dex gest out a Light want instead. They come to the mouth of a cave with light coming through it. There's a natural archway that leads into a cavern, and they find themselves face-to-face with a huge, pink shard stuck in the ground, with veins of silver and yellow flowing though it, easily a hundred feet in diameter. Next to the shard is a workstation with a drow standing next to it. He's frantically taking notes on the dragonshard, and a goblin follows him around, assisting him. When the goblin notices them, he stops and turns to Drakir. "Booyah worried, where you been?" Drakir reaches into a pouch and removes a small Eberron dragonshard and hands it to the goblin. Finally the drow speaks up. The drow turns and eyes Drakir, who gestures to the sled. The color from the drow's face drains and he sprints and slides to his knees next to the sled. "What happened to my son?" Locations * Xen'drik Spells * Drakir ** Beast Sense ** Protection From Evil and Good * Therudak ** Cure Wounds (From Coming Dusk) Quotes 0:04:16 0:04:58 1:13:14 Trivia * First appearance of Eladrin Vrim. References and Footnotes Category:Xen'drik Category:Episodes